Kurama
Black Dawn |previous affiliation= Dawn |mark location= Left breast |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= None |previous team= |partner= Unknown |previous partner= |base of operations= Black Dawn Building |status= Active |relatives= Kodama (Foster Father) Mashū (Adoptive Brother) Sanji (Adoptive Brother) |counterpart= |magic= Wood Dragon Slayer Magic Specter Magic Fire Magic Earth Magic Lightning Magic Ice Magic |weapons= War Fan |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Kurama (九喇嘛, Kurama) is a Wood Dragon Slayer and the of the Black Dawn Guild. He was formerly a member of the Dawn Guild before it split. He is the main protagonist of Fairy Tail: Enken. Appearance Kurama is a fairly tall human man, who possesses long, spiky black hair and matching black eyes. He generally wears a long, black robe (blue in the anime), which reaches all the way down to his knees, covering most of his matching black pants. Over even this, he wears bright red armor, which covers much of his torso, his flank, and his shoulders; much like a samurai. Over his hands, he wears a set of black gloves and, over his feet, he wears a set of blue sandals. Occasionally, he wears a large war fan on his back, one of his signature weapons in combat. Personality Kurama is a calm, collected, and reserved individual, though he can come across as being quite bitter due to the Black-White Dawn Guild Conflict. His status as a "Dragon Slayer" (滅竜魔導士, Doragon Sureiyā) has made him an immensely proud and arrogant individual, often causing him to look down on other mages, though especially non-mages, as well as those who are not members of his guild. As a former member of the once-proud Dawn Guild, Kurama is originally introduced as an individual hell bent on proving his new guild, the Black Dawn's great power. Before Dawn was remade into the White and Black Dawn sub-factions, Kurama was depicted as being more detached from guild duties, preferring to take a back seat to Sarutobi, the leader of the guild at that time. Nevertheless, it was revealed early on that he had a deep and profound love for his two younger brothers, which has driven him to become a powerful mage, as well as advancing the goals of his guild. Unlike his close friend and rival, Sarutobi, Kurama is tactical when it comes to fighting — rushing straight into battle to get a feel for his opponent's abilities before beginning his real attack. However, his occasional arrogance often causes him to underestimate his foes. Despite this, however, he has shown to take some gratitude out of mocking and tormenting his opponents. As a mage, Kurama is both cold-blooded and ruthless. As a child, however, he was oblivious and jovial, which all changed after the split of the Dawn Guild. He can and will kill in cold blood during times of war, when facing an enemy who threatened his bonds with his brothers, as well as the new bonds he had formed with his teammates. In light of all of this, his defining trait has always been his intense rivalry with Sarutobi and his downright obsession to surpass him in power. At one point, this desire was so strong that he actually broke down in tears at the thought of not being able to surpass him. History Early life Kurama was born in the Earth Land country of Bosco. Shortly after he was born, under unknown circumstances, his parents abandoned him and left him for dead. He was found, presumably right after, by Kodama, the "Wood Dragon" (木龍, Mokuryū), who brought him to a heavily wooded area of the country, and named him "Kurama". From the time Kurama was six and on, Kodama trained him in Wood Dragon Slayer Magic, having sensed great Magic Power within him. In his leisure time, Kurama would spend his time down by a small creek, skipping stones across the water and practicing magic on his own. At some point during this time, Kurama also began to learn standard Fire Magic, which he became highly proficient in, as a second form of magic. Around the age of ten, Kurama, having never met another human, began to ask Kodama about others of his species. Realizing the problem, Kodama relocated them to a wooded area close to a small village, where the young boy could interact with others of his species. During their stay here, Kurama discovered two orphaned boys living in the woods; Mashū and Sanji, two brothers that had been orphaned around the same time Kurama had. Having the same pity on them he had on Kurama, and heeding Kurama's pleas, Kodama took both boys in, becoming Kurama's "brothers". Over the next few years, the events of Kurama's life are unknown, except that he assisted Kodama in training the two younger boys in magic as well, though neither ended up becoming Dragon Slayers like himself. Dawn Guild Crisis Sometime during his early adolescence, Kodama died, having been a very ancient dragon, and the brothers relocated themselves to Fiore. Around the age of seventeen, Kurama met and befriended the leader of Dawn Guild, Sarutobi Sasuke, while the guild was still in its infancy, and not well known throughout the land. Together, with their two powerful magics, and their leadership skills, the two gathered a reasonable following, and became a large and powerful guild by the time of Kurama's nineteenth birthday. Shortly after this, Sarutobi began to garner ill will towards his leadership of the guild by Team Gravity, a team within the guild. As tensions grew worse, Kurama became a mediator between the two groups, stressing the importance of the guild over personal issues, however, as he was well known to be Sarutobi's friend, Team Gravity scorned him even further. Shortly after Kurama's twenty first birthday, the tension reached a head after Sarutobi attempted to initiate a ban on language that opposed his leadership. In the ensuing fight, Sarutobi was killed, and the guild split between his supporters, lead by Kurama, and Team Gravity and their own supporters. Kurama quickly reformed the guild under his leadership, naming it Black Dawn, whilst Team Gravity named their newly formed guild White Dawn, thus beginning a war between the two guilds. Kurama felt extreme anger at the loss of his close friend, vowing vengeance against his murderers and the destruction of their guild. He has noted that it was shortly following the onset of this conflict that he began to create Specter Magic and expand its applications. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Kurama is a powerful Mage, enough so to be the of Black Dawn. He was also formerly an S-Class Mage for the original Dawn Guild. Dragon Slayer Magic Wood Dragon Slayer Magic (木の滅竜魔法, Moku no Metsuryū Mahō): He is a master of his Dragon Slayer Magic and can make use of it in many different fashions for attack and defense. Like the other Dragon Slayers, he is able to consume his element, in this case wood (outside of his own), in order to restore his Magic Power and his stamina. The size of these wooden spells increases as Kurama's emotional state changes. He can also incorporate wood into his physical fighting with this magic, by turning parts of his body into wood. As a Wood Dragon Slayer who can eat wood, he is immune to other forms of wood magic, such as Wood-Make, Wood Magic, Wood Purger Magic, Great Tree Arc, and other forms of Wood Dragon Slayer Magic. Additionally, his skin is increased with the durability of a Wood Dragon's scales, making him more resistant to physical attacks, as well as increase the power of his own. * Wood Dragon's Supper (火竜の夜食, Mokuryū no Yashoku): The first spell he was taught to him by Kodama. Kurama creates a massive serpent-shaped dragon out of wood. This wood dragon is then capable of feasting on Magic Power and magic energy that may reside in the air. Equipment Relationships Trivia * The name "Kurama" (九喇嘛) was taken from the name of the "Nine-Tailed Demon Fox" from Naruto, who was in turn taken from the demon from Yu Yu Hakusho of the same name. Quotes Battles & Events * Black-White Dawn Guild Conflict Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Wood Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Black Dawn